Rumbelle's Last Adventure
by dancefan93
Summary: It's been three years since How I Met Your Mother and in that time Belle and Adam welcomed Charlotte Gold into their lives. It's also the same year that Miranda gets out of prison. A confrontation will happen and no one will expect the ending and the impact it will have on the Gold family.
1. Chapter 1

"She's been released."

"Thank you Graham." Belle put the phone down and put a hand to her mouth. Adam rubbed her shoulders. "She's out. She's been released. You know where she'll go first."

"I'll go get the kids from school." Belle nodded. "You stay here with Charlotte. She'll be up soon." Belle nodded and Adam kissed her cheek before leaving. She knew there was no way Miranda would know about Bria, Lucas, or Charlotte but she still worried about Bae and Hannah. Bae was eighteen and Hannah was fifteen. Bria and Lucas were twelve and little Charlotte was three. Bae was going to be going off to college and that made Belle worried. Bae was eighteen and Miranda could legally see him again and if he was at college, then Belle and Adam couldn't protect him. She was taken out of the thoughts when a little girl made her way into the kitchen.

"Hi Mommy." Belle turned and smiled at her youngest.

"Hi sweetie. Did you have a good nap?" Charlotte nodded.

"Where's Daddy?"

"He had to go get your brothers and sisters from school." Charlotte looked at her strange then looked at the clock.

"It's not time yet. The little stick not at the three." She said scrunching her eyebrows.

"I know but we have to talk to them so Daddy went to get them early." Charlotte nodded and snuggled into her mother. Belle held her tight and hoped she wouldn't have to deal with Miranda for quite some time. The door opened and Bae and Hannah ran in with Bria and Lucas tailing them. Hannah spoke first.

"Is it true? Was Miranda really released?"

"Yes, it's true." The door burst open again and this time it was Henry who ran in. "Henry." She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her tight and rubbed her back. Henry finally grew a pair last year and asked Hannah to be his girlfriend, they've been together ever since.

"It's okay. Everything will okay. I won't let her near you." He declared looking at Adam and Belle the whole time. He kissed the top of her head. Hannah clung to him. "It's okay. Hannah, I swear I won't let anything happen to you." After hearing the story of Miranda three years ago, Hannah had told Henry everything.

"Here's what's going to happen," Adam started, "We're going to keep going on with our lives as if nothing has changed except for a couple things. I'll be informing the high school that she's been released. I'll also inform the daycare and middle school. There's no possible way Miranda could know about Bria, Lucas, or Charlotte but I'm not taking any chances. Henry, I'd like you walk Hannah home every day. If you can't let me or Belle know the day of so we can figure something out. Hannah, if you're with friends let us know before school lets out otherwise we'll assume you're coming home. Bae, she can legally be near you now. I'm not going to tell you what to do but just… let me know if you're going to see her…"

"I'm not seeing her. I don't want to see the bitch that didn't want me and tried to kill my family." Bae said crossing his arms. Adam just nodded his head.

"Bria, Lucas, if a woman comes to school and knows you two and you haven't seen her before tell your teacher! It will most likely be Miranda. Please for the love of God don't go with her."

"Dad, you've taught us 'stranger danger'. We know not to go with people we don't know."

"I'm also adding Emma and Graham to the pick-up list. I don't want any of you going with anyone except me, your mother, Aunt Ruby, Emma, or Graham. I think that's all we need to do. Go on up the your rooms and do your homework." They all left the room and Belle went over to Adam. She saw his eyes swimming in their own tears and wrapped her arms around him. "I have no idea what to do. I wish Mom was here." Belle tightened her hold him as her own eyes filled with tears. After Granny died shortly before Charlotte's birth due to a massive heart attack, Adam had felt as if he had no idea what to do and he was in the country alone again. Belle rubbed his back.

"We'll get through this. We'll get through this together. I'm not letting Miranda touch my children or you." Belle said as she gently ran her hand down the back of his head. He took a shaky breath against her and hugged her tighter. He felt a weight on his leg and looked down. He found Charlotte hugging his leg.

"Don't be sad, Papa." He bent down and picked her up. "I love you Papa."

"I love you too my special girl." Adam always deemed Charlotte special and not in the way where she has something but more in the way that she's gifted. She was the only one in her three year old class that could recite the alphabet forwards and backwards. She was a very smart child and Adam wondered if she was being challenged enough at her daycare class. There was a knock at the door and Belle and Adam looked at each other. Belle slowly and quietly went

"It's just Emma and Graham." She opened the door and allowed them in. "What are you guy doing here?"

"Well, Miranda was released today and my son is missing. I'm taking a guess and saying he's here with Hannah." Emma said.

"Yup, he must have come over right as the bell rang. It wasn't too early I picked them up." Adam said. Emma nodded and walked up the stairs to get her son. Belle sat on the couch and put her face in her hands.

"We've put a private detail outside your house. It's one cop and he's in an undercover car so Miranda will never know the house is being watched. I've informed all three schools that no one besides the people on the list are to pick up the kids and they must show picture I.D." Graham informed them.

"Thank you so much Graham." Belle said getting up and hugging him. He hugged her back and rubbed her back.

"Don't worry. Miranda's not getting near those kids on my watch." Belle smiled and pulled back. There was only thing on everyone's mind besides Charlotte, when will Miranda make her appearance.


	2. Chapter 2

Unfortunately, they didn't have to wait long because one week after the news Adam and Belle got a phone call that made their hearts stop. Miranda was at the school with a gun and holding Bae and Hannah hostage. Apparently, she had already been able to snatch Bria, Lucas, and Charlotte. Adam made a mental note to figure out how that happened later. As he and Belle, along with the police department, stood outside the school, they were thinking about if they never got to see their children again. Belle held onto Adam for dear life and watched the school looking for any sign of her children. Suddenly, a phone started to ring and they realized it was Graham's. He answered it and put it on speaker.

"Hello Adam. Hello Belle." Miranda's evil voice came over the phone.

"Are they okay?" Belle jumped to ask.

"Here." They heard shuffling over the phone and then another voice.

"Mom, Dad."

"Bae, honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, we're all fine. Charlotte's scared but we're comforting her. She said she's going to kill us." Belle put a hand over her mouth.

"She's not going to. We're not going to let her." More shuffling then another voice.

"Mama, Papa."

"Hannah, baby, it's okay. We're going to get you out of there." Adam said.

"Is Henry there?" Adam waved Henry over.

"Hi Hannah."

"Henry, I have to tell you something."

"You can tell me when you come out of there. I'm not letting you tell me now because that means you're not coming back."

"Henry, please, just let me say this."

"Okay." He said after a sigh.

"Henry, I love you. I don't know for how long but I think I've always loved you." Everyone could hear the tears in Hannah's voice. "I just wanted you to know that."

"When you get out of there I'll tell you and show you how much I love you. I love you so much Hannah."

"Well, isn't that sweet. Well, I hope it was worth it because you two will never see each other again." Miranda sneered into the phone. She clicked off and Belle turned her face to Adam's chest and cried. He held her tight as he rested his head on hers.

"We need to get there somehow." Henry said. "Dad, isn't there anything you can do?"

"If we send the cops in, we could just be signing their death certificates. We just have to wait and see how this plans out. We have a sniper on the roof next door ready to shoot if she aims at any of them." Graham replied rubbing Henry's shoulder. Suddenly, the heard a shot and it sounded outside. The cops burst through the school and Adam had to hold up Belle as her knees gave out. They all waited breathless as they heard the footsteps over the radios.

"We need paramedics. One of the kids was shot." Belle screamed and fell to the ground. Adam held her tight as they waited for the kids come out and to see who was shot. They saw a gurney come out and Belle ran to meet it half way.

"Lucas, sweetheart." She looked him over.

"Mom, I'm okay. It was just my leg." Belle ran and hand over his head and hugged him. "Mom, I'm okay."

"I know, I so glad." Belle held him tight.

"Make sure Bria's okay. I jumped in front of her." Lucas said. Belle smiled and kissed his head. "I couldn't let the crazy lady shoot my sister."

"I'm proud of you." Belle said as she watched him get loaded into the ambulance. She turned around as she heard someone call for her. She saw Charlotte running towards her with tears on her cheeks. Belle bent down and pulled down caught her daughter in her arms. "It's okay baby. It's okay I'm here now. You're safe baby girl." Belle walked over to where Adam and her other children were. Hannah, Bria, and Bae ran over to her. Charlotte ran over to her father. Belle wrapped her arms around her three oldest. Bria pulled back and looked at her mother.

"Is Lucas okay?"

"He's fine. He only got hit in the leg." Belle said gently.

"He saved me. That bullet was meant for me." Bria said tearfully. Belle kissed her forehead.

"Hannah!" Hannah turned around and saw Henry running towards her. She let go of Belle and ran to him. He caught her and spun her around. He put her down after a short while and before he could talk himself out of it, he kissed her. Hannah was so caught up in the moment of seeing Henry after thinking she never would again, she didn't even freeze just kissed him back. Belle watched with a smile and looked over at Adam. Even Adam couldn't feel anger for resentment. He was just happy his daughter was okay and had found someone to love her as much as he and his wife did. Henry pulled away from Hannah. Hannah smiled and hugged Henry tighter.

"Is that how much you love me?"

"Oh no, I love you much more than words or actions can ever describe but I plan to find a way to show and/or tell you." Hannah smiled and kissed him again placing her hand on the side of his neck. Henry pulled her closer and held her tighter. Hannah smiled in the kiss and pulled back. "It took this for you to tell me you loved me?"

"I didn't want you to never know."

"I told you you'd be okay." Hannah nodded and hugged him wrapped her arms tight around his neck. She buried her face in his shoulder. "I love you Hannah."

"I love you too Henry. Right now though I have to make sure my brother is okay." Henry nodded in understanding and released her. "I'll call you later with an update."

"Please do. I'll talk to you later." Hannah pressed a kiss to his cheek and ran towards her family. Miranda watched as the happy family hugged each other. She screamed and ripped away from the cop while grabbing his gun and turning it on the family. Adam and Belle pushed the kids behind them. The cops had their guns trained on Miranda. Everyone watched anxious to Miranda's next move.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone watched the woman with the gun with careful eyes. The cops were waiting to see if she shoot anyone and Adam and Belle were waiting to see which one of them she was going to shoot. Graham pushed Emma and Henry behind him and had his gun trained on Miranda. Miranda smirked at Adam and Belle.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. Fifteen years to be exact. Now finally, I can take little Belinda's happy ending from her. What better way than to kill her loving husband." She aimed the gun at Adam. Belle looked at her sister and her husband.

"Miranda, please, don't do this. I'm the one you hate. Kill me. Leave Adam and my family alone. They have nothing to do with your rage against me." Belle tried to reason with her.

"I'm not going to kill you Belinda. I'll just kill your husband and then your children and then you'll be left here alone with no one to love you just the way it should be." Belle felt Charlotte wrap her arms around her legs. Belle put a hand on her baby's head. "Or even better yet. I'll kill Adam and leave your children alive so that they can hate you for the rest of your life knowing that it's your fault their father was dead." Miranda turned off the safety. Adam looked at Belle. Looking into his eyes, Belle knew he knew he was going to die.

"I love you Belle. I love all of you, Belle, Bae, Hannah, Bria, Lucas, and Charlotte. I love you all with all of my heart. Tell Lucas for me." A shot rang out and all Belle saw was Adam fall to the ground. She heard a sound shot and another thud. All she could see was her husband lying on the ground bleeding. She felt herself fall but also two strong arms hold her up. She saw Hannah and Bria rush to their father trying to put pressure on the wound. She felt and heard Charlotte crying for her daddy to get up. She quickly snapped out of it and rushed to Adam's side.

"Adam! Adam wake up! Don't you leave me! Don't you dare!" She cried trying to put more pressure on the wound to stop it from bleeding. Adam's eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow. "Adam, please, please, wake up! Adam I love you! Please!" The kids didn't know if it was the fact their father was dying or the fact of seeing their mother in so much pain that made them cry more. Another ambulance came and brought Adam to the hospital. Graham offered to drive them to the hospital. After getting there, Belle ran in asking about her son and husband. Adam was in surgery to get the bullet out but Lucas was recovering in his room. Belle ran in and smiled when she saw her son.

"Hey Mom." Belle went over and hugged Lucas tight. "Mom? What's wrong?"

"Something's happened. When we were getting ready to come here, Miranda broke free and grabbed a gun. She shot your father."

"Is he okay?" Lucas asked frantic.

"I don't know. Right now, he's in surgery most likely to get the bullet out."

"Is he going to be okay?" Belle sighed and she started to run a hand through his hair. He grabbed her hand. "You're doing the same thing you did when you told me Granny died. Is my father going to be okay?"

"I honestly don't know baby, but I hope so." Lucas looked at her and sat up. He scooted closer to Belle and wrapped his arms around her that was when Belle realized he wasn't seeking comfort from her, he was comforting her. Belle forced herself to stay together and not fall apart in front of her son. She steadied her voice before speaking. "He says he loves you."

"I love him too. I hope he'll be okay." Just then, Dr. Whale came in to talk to Belle.

"We were able to remove the bullet, unfortunately being that it was so close to his heart and the stress on his heart he's slipped into a coma."

"He'll wake up though right?"  
"If he doesn't wake up by tomorrow, then it's safe to say he might never wake up." He said. Belle closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her waist. Dr. Whale was quick to catch her as she fell into sobs. He held her tight in his arms just letting her cry. Bae, Hannah, Bria, and Charlotte came into the room. They saw Belle crying and turned their heads to Lucas.

"Dad's in a coma." Charlotte turned to Bria.

"What's a coma?" Bria got down on her knees in front of her sister.

"It means Papa' in a deep sleep. Like Sleeping Beauty."

"But if Mama kisses him will he wake up? That worked when Philip kissed Sleeping Beauty."

"Not this time princess. Papa may not wake up."

"What does that mean?" Bria closed to her eyes and begged the tears to disappear.

"Papa may go live with Granny."

"But Granny in the sky now. She never coming back. Does that mean Papa's not coming back?"

"He may not." Charlotte looked at Bae and Hannah who nodded their heads. Charlotte shook her head.

"No, Papa promised he would help me with my bike tomorrow. He promised. He never breaks a promise! No he can't go away and not come back!" Charlotte said as little tears fell out of her eyes. Bria picked up her sister and held her while she too cried for her father. Not one eye was dry in the hospital room that afternoon.

After finally calming down, Belle was able to go to Adam's room. It broke Belle's heart to see him so weak and small. She went over and gently took his hand in hers. She sat down in a chair by the bed and held his hand to her lips pressing a small kiss to his knuckles.

"Please don't leave us Adam. I know you're stronger than this. You can pull through. You have to. I love you so much Adam." She stood up to press a feather soft kiss on his lips. She shuddered that they were slightly cooler than they usually were. She sat down and put her head next to his hand on the bed. The kids came in and sat in different spots in the room. After a while they all fell asleep. They didn't leave the room except to get food from the cafeteria. Henry came by to keep Hannah company and because he viewed Adam as his sort of uncle. Ruby closed the diner to come be with her brother along with her husband, Peter. Graham and Emma took turns coming, one in the morning and one in the night. The Gold family however never left. Belle took the kids out of school not caring if they were held back, their father was much more important than school.

After many days and nights, the family fell back asleep not knowing that in just a few hours they would all be woken up again.

**What do you guys think is going to happen?**


	4. Chapter 4

Bae was slowly woken up by a sound he couldn't recognize. He blinked his eyes and as he was rubbing them he heard his mother scream.

"NO! Adam, Adam, please, Adam come back to me!" He bolted up and saw that his father's heart rate was a flat line. By this time everyone was up. Belle was shaking Adam slightly as if trying to wake him up, Hannah and turned and buried her face in Henry's chest, Bria and Lucas were staring not believing at their father's still form, and Charlotte was wrapped in Bria's arms clinging to her neck hiding her face. Bae walked over to Belle and grabbed her arms holding them down. "No! Adam, please, Adam, I love you! Come back to me! Please!" Bae held her to him and he too cried. Nurses and doctors rushed in but the family knew it was too late. Adam Gold was dead. Ruby grabbed a glass and threw it at wall and watched it shatter and fall to the ground. Her husband of three years, Archie, wrapped her up in his arms even though he knew it was not going to make a difference. Ruby had lost the two people she loved the most, Granny and now Adam.

The funeral was a small affair. Just Belle, Bae, Hannah, Bria, Lucas, Charlotte, Ruby, Archie, Emma, Graham, Henry, Mary Margret, and David. None of them said a word throughout the service. Belle and each of the kids laid a rose on top of the coffin before it was lowered into the ground. Belle looked up to heavens as she let the tears fall. Later at the house, Belle laid in bed facing Adam's side. She grabbed his pillow and held it to her nose. It still smelled like him. She got up and went over to his closet. All his suits still perfectly hung up as he left it. She ran her hands over them as she travelled into the closet. She spotted a shoe box which she thought was weird because he never kept the shoe boxes. She knelt down and opened it. It was a memory box. It had a piece of hair in a bag that was labeled Bae's first haircut. She noticed there were five bags of the same thing for each of his kids. She also found their kids' hospital bracelets from when they were born. She found the newspaper clippings from their birth announcements as well as one from their wedding announcement. She smiled as she picked up different items. She found a frame that was turn face down and picked up. When she turned it over, she smiled sadly. It was picture of their wedding day. Adam had his arms around Belle's waist and Belle had her hands on his. She traced her finger over Adam's face and held the picture close to her chest. She finally let all the tears she held in around the kids fall. She got up with the picture still with her and left the closet. She set the picture on the nightstand.

"I love you Adam. I always have and I always will." She laid on the bed and grabbed his pillow once again. As much as she was grieving, she knew her kids were as well. She knew she had to be strong for them. She wiped her tears and got up. She put Adam's pillow back in its place and left the room. She first went to check on Charlotte. She opened her youngest's bedroom door and saw she was in her bed sleeping. Belle draped the blankets over her little body and kissed her forehead. She left the room and went to check on her twins. She found them sitting on Lucas's bed. She went over and knelt in front of them. "What's going through your minds?"

"How unfair it is." Bria said.

"How much I hate Miranda and I'm happy she's dead." Lucas said with fury in his eyes. Belle cupped his cheeks and made him look at him.

"I know you're hurting but you should never be happy someone is dead. What she did was wrong and I know you hate her. I hate her too but you should never be happy someone is dead. Your father and I raised you better than that."

"Raised?! I'm only twelve! There's still a lot more raising that needs be done that Dad won't get to do!" Lucas said as tears spilled over his eyes. Belle stood up and hugged her son to her and let him cry. "I hate her! I hate her! I want my dad back!" Belle felt the tears fill her eyes again and tried to keep them at bay. She looked at Bria and opened an arm for her as well.

"I know you do. I want him back too. But you what, he's still here with us. We just can't see him. He's in our hearts and he always will be. He'll be watching us now and he'd want us to be happy. It's okay to miss him, I miss him too. It will get easier. We'll never forget him but we will be able to live our lives. I'll be here for you I promise." Lucas slowed his sobs and pulled back. Bria slowly did as well.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You don't have to be. We'll get back at a sense of normality soon." Belle kissed both of their heads before leaving. She went to Hannah's room but she wasn't there. She figured she would be in Bae's room. As Belle got closer she heard her son and daughter talking.

"What's going to happen to me?" Hannah asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm an orphan. Both my parents are dead. I'm going to be put into the foster system?"

"Of course not! You're going to stay right here with us."

"Am I going to put into your care?"

"No you're going to stay in Belle's care."

"But Belle's not my real mom. How will I stay with her?"

"Hannah, right before your second birthday, Belle signed the adoption papers for us. She's legally our mother." Hannah sighed in relief. "I can't believe you didn't know that."

"Shut up!" Hannah said and snuggled up to Bae. Belle opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, how are you two doing?" They just shrugged. "Is there anything you guys want to talk about?"

"Do you still love us?" Hannah asked. "I mean now that Dad's… not here you don't have to love us anymore."

"Of course I still love you guys. Hannah, even before your father and I were together I loved you two. Nothing will ever change that."

"Even if you find someone else to love?"

"I don't even want to think of that right now. I highly doubt I could ever find someone to love as much as I love your father."

"You mean 'loved'." Bae said.

"No, I mean 'love'. I've always loved your father and I always will. Not even death and take away my love." Belle sat down on the bed with them. "I know this is hard on you guys but I'm here for you if you need me."

"We know and we love you too." Bae said. Belle smiled and kissed their heads. She got up to leave but turn back at the door.

"I heard what you said Hannah. As long as I'm alive I'll always be your mother. I'll never let you go into the foster system." Belle left the room and closed the door. She went into the kitchen and gripped the sink. She could feel everything coming back. She heard a knock at the door and wiped the tears and composed herself. She opened the door and stood frozen.

"Hello honey."

"Papa?"

**So there it is. Adam Gold had died. I know a bunch of you want to kill me but this what I've been planning since the very beginning. Adam was always going to die. Believe me I didn't want to do it but I thought it would be the way to end the series. On unrelated note: What do you guys think Moe is here for? Do you guys want to see Belle talk to him or slam the door in his face? Let know :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello Belinda…" He was cut off when she held a hand up.

"If you're going to start off with that then we're done before we started. Belinda is not my name it's about time you learned your child's name." Belle said. "Anyway, I'm in no position to talk to you today. Not that you'd care but I'm dealing with the loss of my husband and my children are dealing with the loss of their father. So if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go back to grieving in peace." She went to shut the door but Moe put his foot in the way.

"Belle, please, I just want to talk." Belle sighed.

"Fine, but we'll talk outside. I don't want to wake Charlotte." She walked towards him and quietly shut the door behind her. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you after your mother died."

"Apologize? Apologize! What you did is so beyond an apology it's ridiculous! It's borderline unforgivable! I had to move in with Miranda and have her use me! You wanted to marry me off to Gaston who used me as his personal punching bag and you want to apologize for that! Uninterested!"

"Belle, I know what I did was wrong and I'm so sorry. I want to have my daughter back. I've lost one daughter; I don't want to lose my other too."

"So the only reason you're even here is because Miranda is dead. Do you even know what she's done? She tried to kill Adam and myself fifteen years ago. She got out of jail and kidnapped my children. She SHOT my son! She then got out of the handcuffs and SHOT AND KILLED MY HUSBAND! I can't say I'm sad to see her gone because after everything she's done the world is better off without. Then, to top it all off, you come here and claim to want to apologize and want me back only because she's gone. You were never a good father to me. Even before Mother died, you never paid me any attention. You're only concern was Miranda. I was stupid enough to think you loved me or that you would pay me attention. I'm over that and I'm over you. I dealt with the fact that you never wanted me a long time ago. I don't need all these feelings coming back up when my children need me. Your favorite daughter took my husband away from me and took my children's father away from them. Go back home and leave me and my family alone!" Belle turned and went back inside slamming and locking the door. She slid down in and cried. She didn't know if she was still crying from the loss of Adam or if she was crying because of all the feelings seeing her father brought back. She got up and went into the kitchen. As she walked in, she heard a knock at the door. She went back and opened it to reveal Emma, Graham, and Henry.

"Hi Belle. We just stopped by to see how you guys were doing." Emma said walking in and hugging Belle. Belle hugged her back and tried not to cry. Graham and Henry also walked in and closed the door. Henry went over to Belle after Emma had let go. He hugged her around the waist and pressed himself to her offering her comfort. Belle gave him a sad smile and hugged him back.

"Hannah is upstairs in Bae's room. She may asleep though. You're welcome to go up as usual." Henry thanked her and went up the stairs.

"We brought dinner too." Graham said holding up a tin foil pan filled with something that smelled delicious.

"Thank you guys. You didn't have to do though."

"We know. We just want to help." Emma said. Belle nodded and led them into the kitchen.

"Just before you guys came here, my father was here. He wanted to come back into my life and apologize. I told him to get lost in so many words. I knew he was only coming back to me because Miranda's dead." Belle said bitterly. "Lucas is able to start putting pressure on his leg tomorrow. We're going to work on walking around the house with his crutches. I don't know how I'm going to get through this. I'm trying to remain strong for the kids because I know this is really hard on them and they need me…" Emma wrapped her arms around her best friend and let her cry on her shoulder.

"You don't have to brave or strong for them. You all lost someone you loved. It's okay to be weak for a while. The kids don't want you to be strong for them. They'll be worried if you're not showing remorse for his loss. He'd want you to grieve for him and then get back to your lives. He's up there with Granny right now and if you think he's having a great time you're dead wrong. He's probably up there right now wishing his mother would stop scolding him for dying and leaving you here." That brought a small giggle from Belle. "He's watching you and he always will be. He may not be here anymore but he'll always be in your memory and heart."

"That sounds an awful like what I've been telling the kids."

"Maybe now it's time to listen to yourself." Belle pulled back and wiped her tears.

"Okay, I'll go get Henry and we'll go so you all can have some family time."

"Emma, you are family. We've known each other since we were seventeen. I took care of Henry when you couldn't, you're family. You, Henry, and Graham." Emma smiled and nodded. Belle went upstairs and told the kids to come down for dinner. She went in Charlotte's room and gently rose the young girl. "Come on princess, time to get up and eat some dinner."

"Mama?"

"Yeah, baby, it's me."

"Is Papa back from heaven yet?" Belle sighed and shook her head.

"No baby he isn't. Char, do you remember when I told you that people that go to heaven don't come back?" Charlotte nodded. "Well, that means Papa isn't coming back."

"Oh, does he love me?"

"Of course he does. He's with Granny right now."

"I bet Granny's yelling at him for going away without saying good-bye. She doesn't like that." Belle giggled.

"I bet you're right."

"Mama? God's in heaven right?" Belle nodded. "So, when I talk to God in my prayers, I can talk to Papa and Granny too right?"

"Absolutely." Charlotte nodded and they went down to eat dinner. That night, Belle stood in the doorway as Charlotte knelt next to her bed and talked to her father in her prayer. When she saw done, she blew two kisses towards the ceiling. Belle went over and tucked in.

"Do you think Papa heard me?"

"I do. I'll see you in the morning. Love you baby."

"Love you too Mama." Belle turned out the light and closed the door. She went into her own room and went to sleep. That night while the Gold family slept, a silent wind blew into the house. It glided up the steps and into each of the children's rooms leaving a feather light-almost not there-touch on their foreheads. It glided into Belle's room and while she clutched Adam's pillow to her it left a just as gentle touch to her lips. It slipped out the window and back up higher than the sky, higher than the clouds, and through the pearly white gates where it transformed into Adam.

"I love you Belle." Back down on Earth, Belle shifted and mumbled in her sleep.

"I love you too Adam."

**Well that's it. The series of 'Rumple's Life', 'How I Met Your Mother', and 'Rumbelle's Last Adventure' is done. I thought the way it ended was nice. Some people may disagree but no one ever said you had like everything. Thank you to everyone who followed me throughout this entire journey and thank you for all the nice reviews. I hope you all continue to read my stories and I hope I brought joy (and some tears) in your lives. If you are looking for a sweet story there is another one on my profile it's called 'Some Hearts'. It's a Rumbelle story but I won't tell you what it's about because... well where would be the fun in that. Bye y'all :) **


End file.
